THE PORTRAIT
by Phx-Songbird
Summary: Gran, where did this portrait come from? A conversation between a young girl and her grandmother about a portrait of HGSS.


The Portrait

A high pitched voice that could only belong to an excited young girl began rattling off incessant questions to a rather tired looking older witch. "Gran, where did this portrait come from? Is it a muggle portrait? Who are the people in the painted in it?"

"Child, I can only answer one question at a time. Slow down please." The old woman feigned annoyance but was rather amused by her granddaughter's curiosity.

"Sorry Gran." The older woman smiled at the young girl. Not yet begun Hogwarts she thought, but already wise beyond her years.

"It's quite alright dear, it's quite alright. To answer your questions, this portrait was commissioned quite some time ago, before you were born. It is a wizarding portrait. Before I tell you about them, I have a question for you."

The child's eyes were wide with wonder "What is it Gran?"

"Do you understand how the charm works on the portraits painted by wizards?"

"Yes" the child said in a somber voice, "the occupants of the painting must all be dead before it can come to life," she gave this some thought and continued rather excited "but that means that they must be alive! Who are they? Can I meet them?"

"Dear you already know one of them; the other has been dead for many years."

"Will you be hanging it over the mantel, Gran? The witch is very beautiful but the wizard looks mean. He seems so much older than she is. Was he her father?"

"No child, this portrait will not hang in this home. It has another place reserved for it, but the time has not yet arrived." She sighed and continued "the witch and wizard were not father and daughter; they were husband and wife and were very much in love. Do not let the scowl on his face fool you, he smiled, and often, but mostly for her and their son."

"Where will it be hung, Gran?" The old woman couldn't help be reminded of another young girl with never ending questions. "When will the time come?"

Before the old woman could answer she was interrupted by the squeaky voice that could only belong to a house elf "Pardon me Madam Snape, I is hating to bother you but young missy will miss the train if she is not leaving soon"

"Thank you Jiffy that will be all." Turing her attention from Jiffy to her granddaughter she said "well young lady we best be on our way if young intend on going to school today."

"Will Mum and Dad already be there?"

"Yes dear, Sev and Katrina will already be there, as all the other professors will be."

"They never let me attend before, they said it would spoil it when my turn came if I already knew what to expect."

"Your father is as wise as his father before him, and your mother is equally wise."

"Gran?"

"Yes dear?"

"Are the people in the portrait you and grandfather?"

Voicing out loud what she had been thinking earlier, she said to the girl, "you are wise beyond your years little one."

"It will hang at Hogwarts, after you've…"

"Yes child, it will hang with all the heroes that fought in the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort, after I have passed on."

oooOOOooo

One year later.

"These are my Grandparents" exclaimed the second year Gryffindor to her friends.

The painted man looked to his companion and demanded "A Gryffindor wife? Explain."

"Now Severus", the witch said in a soothing voice that seemed to calm him "the boy is a Slytherin, like his father and you.

The man in the portrait looked at the girls in the corridor and said in his typical teacher's voice "don't you young ladies have a class to get to."

That sent them running to their next class without even a glance backwards.

"That wasn't very nice" said the witch.

"I know Hermione but it's been twenty years since I've been alone with you and I will not be interrupted by a gaggle of Gryffindor girls." Before she could respond he kissed her.

In the middle of a very passionate kiss the painted Ron Weasley yelled out "get a room you two."

They stopped kissing long enough to yell back "bugger off Weasley", and continued as they were.

Fin


End file.
